redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riftgard Princess
Hi Riftgard Princess, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:25, September 27, 2011 Sig Test Area! Meeks Ouran Highschool Host Club PLZ Messages so, all I have to do is add a sentance to your user page? Sure, I'll add the friends category, if you don't mind ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 04:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I drew this quite a while back just for the heck of it. It was before you changed Meeka's clothes so its in the old outfit, still. Consider this a special thank you for that awesome picture of Dankfur you drew! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 14:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) okay, sounds good :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 21:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Lol. I think it was a pretty good Idea to make a new account, although the old one was good too. I like your new username btw. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 23:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Ilove Owl City! He's one of my fav artists! Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 00:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw your latest pics, and I must say, sis (I'm adding you to my online family) are an art god! *worship* you make me jealous X3 I can never do anime styled anthros anymore XD any who, enough of the worshipping, how are you?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 00:23, September 28, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that's a better way of saying it (I couldn't think of any other word, plus I'm christian too, so...)---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 01:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :O Those are some of my favs, even though I seriously like almost ALL of his songs. My other favs are "Plant Life", "Hello Seattle", and "Saltwater Room". :D Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 14:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) =^.^= d'aaawww, they're so kawaii!! Lucky lucky girl ;p I like Icefighter's new look a lot (not that I'm plotting of kidnapping him, aha) I'm so glad that you're using layers now! Oh, did you know there's a shape tool on photoshop that has speech/thought bubbles? Just curious if you knew or not, lol. And you can add special effects to create awesome backgrounds with some of the brush tool, and filters (personally, I like to experiment with different effects and brushes on my background laers) and it helps to have some of your background effects on seperate layers above your first background effect (using the gradient tool creates a nice fadeing eefect) Oh, which reminds me, I have to get working on those pics (been a little busy lately)--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 02:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) well, most of my recently uploaded OC pics were done awhile back, but I recently decided to upload them (they are for refs). But my recent pics with backgrounds (like Vilaya's pic) were made very recently :D I can do so many effects now since I'm learning how to use potoshop in my media class X3 hmm, my version of Veil is in that old comic you requested from me, and my 800th deviation on DA (I might upload that on here) and just because I make Veil's headfur black, does not mean I make him emo (I dun really care for emos) I just imagined him like that X3 wait, so you're saying you imagine Veil being the snooty rich kid all the girls love? I can so see that (same for Klitch, since he's very similar to Veil) ahahahaha, maybe Veil's clothes could be a nice attractive green kinda color, or a redish kinda color *ponders* I know, I already have mah man *strokes Zephyr's headfur lovingly* ^.^ I have too many OCs that I'm proud of and are epic XD --Selound ahoy, mateys!! 22:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I have, I personally like Kelaiah and Psychoangel's version of him =^.^= I have Zephyr's ref on DA, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to see it (depending on if you can still go on DA) he's so cute ^.^--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 00:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG, D'AAAAAWWWWWW D'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OMG HOW KAWAIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL SO ADORABLE!!! *falls on the ground with a huge delightful grin on my face, and squealing in pure joy and starts rolling* SQEEEEEAAAAAAAEEEEAEAAAAA!!! *gets up and sits back in chair after finally calming down* aww, these really made me smile ^.^ I even like how cute you made Elonwyn; she's so sweet, but her poor cousin Aquastar is all jealously mad X3 and Findo's like 'you have a problem with that?.' Aww, and Amerie's all clueless at the little issue with Veil and Shadetooth XD --Selound ahoy, mateys!! 03:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hmm, I might upload a pic of Zephyr sometime. oh, I was meaning their versions of Veil, sorry for the confussion there ^^;--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 03:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) aye, and other songs too ^.^ aha, this gives me an idea; Elonwyn reminds me of Julie, who's all small (really small) and me, who's all like bigger than her, which is how Aqua is X3 oh, btw, I uploaded Zephyr's pic, in case you haven't noticed --Selound ahoy, mateys!! 21:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) oh no, she didn't draw Zephyr, what I meant was that Dawn drew Veil, sorry about the confussion there ^.^' no one has ever drawn Zephyr to tell you the truth (I'm guilty of that too, I only drew him a few times) oohhh... *plottingplottingplotting* ;p d'aaawwww, Lonny the little singer =^.^= Lonny's too scared to say she's in love...reminds you of a song? *winkwink* (hmm, haven't heard o' that anime) awww, and Lonny goes and hides behind Aqua, who gets a little irritated with her cousin being overly shy...and irresistabley adorable. Now that I think about it, Lonny reminds me a little bit like Kisa from Fruits Basket (trust me, they are a lot alike) and Aqua is like Haru and Tohru (same anime) with her relationship (cousin,/friendship) with Lonny ^.^ d'aaawwww, group hug!--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 23:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) aye (exactly, lololol) I'll add that to my list on need to watch animes MUAHAHAHAHAHAH*coughcough*HA! X3--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 13:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw that movie when I was very young, so I don't remember it much ^.^' d'aaaawwwww, little Meeks marrying her big brother, how cute! I can so see that ^.^--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) awww, I'd feel the same way if somebeast killed my brother I dearly loved :(--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 20:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I would've personally slayed Scarum for what he did >.< they're coming along okay ;) --Selound ahoy, mateys!! 20:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) it was the hot water's fault for Bladd's death, cause by Redwallers. But, I don't think Meeka would sworn revenge against the Redwallers for causing her brother's death (think Slagar)--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 23:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) maybe both were the cause of his death (trust me, boiling water is like fire) aww, well, I'm glad Ice talked some sense into her--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 03:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well, at least that's better than how some men show their girl how they love them. It's cute ^.^ aww, why do I have to choose? it's so HARD! They're all so awesome! *puts names into a hat and randomly picks* Xeron X3 --Selound ahoy, mateys!! 04:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) They're done! finally found love =^.^=]]heya, Meeks, I finally finished those two pics you requested. Now here's a couple summaries for them, starting with the cute moment one: picture one: veil and Amiere's cute moment this was the hardest one for me to do because the positions were really completecated for my anthro style. But after many failed tries, I was finally satisfied with it :D since you weren't really specific about wether to use your version of Veil Sixclaw or mine, so I used mine, since it was a bit easier for me, since I did these both by memory. I made him wear a kilt like you said, and made it red, since it looks really sexy on him ;p I forgot what color Amiere's eyes were, so I made them purple. If they're the wrong color, I apoligize :( I did my best to not make it too romanc-ey, but I did add a really nice background that photoshop had. Overal, Veil looks sexy, Amiere's adorable =^.^= picture two: worried now, this one was a wee bit hard, so I had to change the positions since it was looking HORRIBLE the original way you requested it (front views are hard for me to do in a way). I decided to draw Veil sitting instead of standing, because he'd be outside the paper. Hope this came out okay, despite I messed up an Veil a little ^.^' I hope you like these, and I'm sorry for the wait (requests take longer for me to do)--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 07:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) d'aaawww, I'm glad you like them ^.^ well, if he does delete it, I'd save it if I were you (that's what I do to my pics) no problems at all, I needed to draw more pics of Veil anyway (laughs)--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 21:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) oi, I see you're hosting a contest! Can I be one of the contestants or a judge (since my version of Veil is too sexy)?--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 22:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) okie, I'll draw my entry ASAP ;) ohhh, I can't wait. Aha, Lonny's not as shy as she looks, eh? It's so nice to have friends at Marshnk :D yeah, I would expect Lonny to be more outgoing with her cousin, who's like a best friend :D oh, btw, I created girls for Nipwort, Wulpp, and Bluddnose :D and the odd thing is, they're all rats X3--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 02:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Tailwart: *gasp* SAVE YOUR MAIDS!! *grabs Aquastar and runs to the gates* Aquastar: LET ME GO, YOU OAF! WE'RE NOT IN ANY DANGER, SILLY! *squeezes from Tailwart's grasp, that was preventing her from getting air* aye, lot's and lot's o' beasts to escape *faints* Yeah, I can see why. Hmm, I was wondering whe you were going to draw Juni *ponder*--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 21:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD aye *nods* haven't heard that song before XD--Selound ahoy, mateys!! 00:23, October 5, 2011 (UTC)